


Roses Have Thorns

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward reader, Disney, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Malleus Draconia - Freeform, Malleus being mysterious, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Roses, Very Mild Blood, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Kudos: 152





	Roses Have Thorns

Grimm was less than happy about your plan to renovate the Ramshackle Dorm on the weekend. He was planning on taking a lovely cat nap in the sun but instead—much to his dissatisfaction—he was currently awake and breathing in dust. 

You were on your hands and knees scrubbing the hardwood floor with a bristled brush. You had swept all the floor, thrown out broken or far too worn items, mopped the floors, dusted, and lit some incense to help with the smell. 

This place was almost unlivable. 

"Why not just have one of your friends use their magic?" Grimm mumbled as you tasked him with cleaning the chandiller. 

"They all are probably very busy—and besides we got nothing better to do! Not like I can go onto social media or play video games." You mumbled the last part under your breath. 

Eventually the mysterious stains on the wood were cleaned and you sighed with relief. As you scanned the area your bedroom was much cleaner and the Headmaster was kind enough to buy you a new bed set and a few neccesites. 

"Ya know, this place could use something..." You thought out loud. 

"Like what?" Grimm asked swatting at the dust particles flying into his fur. 

"Oh! Some flowers!" You spoke out loud. 

"Flowers?" Grimm winced. 

"Plants really bring a lovely atmosphere and aroma. Let's go to the garden and pick a few!" 

"Hmmm...do I have to?" The flaming cat thing grumbled. 

"No Grimm, you can take a break. I'll be right back." 

You grabbed a woven basket on your way out and headed into the gardens...

"What flowers should I bring back home?" You mumbled to yourself. 

Lilies? Not quite fitting.

Bleeding hearts? You could imagine creating something using them for Riddle later. 

Forget-me-nots? Beautiful but not quite what you were looking for.

Carnations? Snapdragons? Oh, you picked a few stems of those to add texture. 

Then your eyes settled on them. 

Roses. 

Their soft petals as red as blood in perfect bloom. Your eyes widened as you almost hypnotically walked over. You knelt down in front of the bush and caressed one of the soft petals with your thumb. 

You just had to have one! These would be perfect to match the color scheme of your room. 

Just as you went to pluck it you were quickly reminded that roses also had a dangerous side. 

"Ow!" You yelped as you quickly drew back your index finger. 

A thorn had broke through your fragile skin and a pearl of blood started to bulb. 

"Roses have thorns you know," An unfamiliar voice spoke. 

With a gasp of surprise you turned your head to see someone walking into your field of vision. Their green cat-like eyes shone in the garden's gentle sun lighting and his black hair glistened like a crow's feather. His pale skin was ashen in color, but only seemed to give him a more regal appearance. 

Your eyes finally settled on the inhuman horns purtruted from his head making him appear taller. With a soft blush you realized you were staring and averted your eyes back to the rose bush. 

"Uh...right...sorry I got over eager." You explained. 

He continued closer, his shoes tapping against the brick floor until he crouched down beside you. 

"Use these." 

You hummed and looked down at his hand holding something out to you. It was a pair of clippers used to cut roses from their stems. 

"Oh thank you!" You took them from him and started to snip at the best roses until you were satisfied you had the minimum amount needed without ruining the beauty of the bush itself. 

"Why are you picking flowers?" The horned man questioned. 

"Just to bring some atmosphere to my dorm. My friend and I have been renovating it—the Ramshackle dorm." 

"So you're..." 

"The new girl? The only girl of this school? Yeah, you probably know me from everyone calling me 'Girlie' or 'MC' but really my name is (Name)." 

A faint smile broke out on the man's pale lips, "(Name)? Such a beautiful name." 

You blushed and quickly stood, a wave of dizziness knocked into you from standing too fast but you pushed it aside. 

"I have to get back to my dorm—my friend Grimm is probably waiting for me." You babbled, "Uh, what's your name so I may thank you properly?" 

He stood as well and nodded, "My name is Malleus, it was very nice to meet you." 

"You too." You bowed your head before holding out the clippers to him, "These are yours." 

He hummed and took them from you, a dissatisfied look crossing his face when he noticed your finger was still bloody. 

"Your finger..." 

"Huh? Oh! It's fine! I'll just head to the nurse and grab a bandaid." You waved it off. 

He took your hand and you were rather surprised by how soft and warm his hands were. His long fingers hovered over yours before he leaned down and left a gentle kiss on your wounded finger. 

You stiffened sucking in a breath, but didn't say anything as his pointed tongue pressed into your wound. His kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a life time. 

When he pulled away the wound was gone. 

"How...?" 

"Have you heard of the power of a healing kiss?"

You blushed like a school girl at the word...kiss. 

"I apologize, I did not ask for your consent." He abruptly said, mistaking your staring. 

"I...I'm still adjusting to magic existing in this world." You rubbed your thumb over the tip of your finger but it was indeed gone. 

"Thank you, Malleus," You smiled up at him and you could see his pale cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink. 

"I hope I'll see you again shortly. I need to hurry back to my dorm before Grimm gets worried." Oh who were you kidding Grimm could care less about your safe return. 

Sadness seemed to flash for a second in his green eyes but he nodded and didn't stop you, "We will meet soon again...(Name)." 

With a final thank you, you hurried off our of the garden. 

"That girl..." Malleus said out loud, "She wasn't scared of me...?" 

"(Name)...(Name), a Beautiful Rose..."...


End file.
